Pilot
Pilot (also known as Witches at Monster High) is the first webisode of the first season. Description 1x01: The Bratzillaz witches have graduated from The Bratzillaz Academy, and they found a high school called Monster High. But what happens when they enter Monster High? Plot The Bratzillaz witches have graduated from The Bratzillaz Academy. Meygana said that they should enter a high school and be normal girls. Jade, however, disagreed and said that they should stay as witches, but just enter a high school and pretend to be normal girls. Cleo de Nile is waiting for the arrival of her "someone". Instead of her "someone's" arrival at Monster High, Nefera came instead. Frankie told Nefera that she should go home, and it shocked Nefera went Frankie said that Nefera is too old for high school. Nefera threatened Cleo and she went away. Clawdeen and Draculaura arrive, and told that there will be new ghouls there. Sashabella and Yasmina accidentally registered themselves and the other Bratzillaz to a high school called Monster High. Cloetta said that the high school sounded interesting, so she and the others went there. They were surprised to see mummies, zombies, werewolves and lots of other “monsters” there. Jade assumed they pretend to be monsters. Sashabella accidentally bumped into Frankie Stein, the daughter of a Frankenstein. Sashabella and Frankie eventually get along, and the Bratzillaz met other monsters; Clawdeen Wolf, Cleo de Nile, Draculaura, Ghoulia Yelps, Deuce Gorgon and Lagoona Blue. They became friends. Subplot Meygana and Cloetta hang out with Operetta and Rochelle Goyle. They show their spells and Operetta, was amazed, while Rochelle was shocked and find it to be "weird". Transcript [Theme song, and then cuts to the Bratzillaz witches.] Cloetta Spelletta: We finally graduated from this academy! I can't wait to return home! [Grins.] Yasmina Clairvoya: Or [Glares.] we could continue our studying. Jade J'Adore: Yasmina's right. [Walks to Cloetta.] We practiced magic arts, we couldn't just leave our talent like that, won't we? Meygana Broomstix: How about we enter a high school?! And everyone will see us as the witches! Cloetta Speletta: Entering a high school? Yes. [Looks at Jade.] But, let's just pretend to be normal girls. Sashabella Paws: After what we learnt? Jade J'Adore: Let's be witches, enter a high school and pretend to be normal girls. [Looks at a wall clock.] And we could also use our magic arts secretly, when there's an emergency. Sashabella Paws: And if someone asks us what the hell happened, [Giggles.] let's just say there's a problem with that someone's eyes. Yasmina Clairvoya: Sashabella, [Grabs Sashabella's hand.] let's go find a perfect high school! [Scene cuts to Monster High hallway.] Frankie Stein: Hey Cleo! Who are you waiting for? Cleo de Nile: Someone. Frankie Stein: Who's that someone? [Grins.] Cleo de Nile: [Amused.] Someone. Nefera de Nile: [Arrives.] Hey Cleo. Waiting for me? Cleo de Nile: I was not waiting for you!! [Stomps her feet two times.] Get out! Nefera de Nile: Oh. I'm just here to see you fail. Cleo de Nile: Shut up! You— Frankie Stein: Back off, Nefera! [Stands in front of Cleo.] Nefera de Nile: Oh, how ashamed I am! [Smiles.] Frankie Stein: You're too old for this high school! So back off! Nefera de Nile: [Blinks.] Fine. [Looks at Cleo.] But remember, I will always keep an eye on you. [Walks away.] Draculaura: [Arrives with Clawdeen.] Good news! New ghouls! [Scene cuts to the Bratzillaz Academy.] Meygana Broomstix: So what high school are we gonna attend? Sashabella Paws: A high school called Monster High. It was an accident! Jade J'Adore: [Stumped.] Well then. Cloetta Spelletta: Sounds awesome! Let's go there! I mean, [Sighs.] it's not like some school with ghouls and monsters, right? Yasmina Clairvoya: Right… [Scene cuts to the Bratzillaz at Monster High.] Jade J'Adore: Wow. Mummies, zombies, ghouls, ghosts, werewolves—shall I continue? Sashabella Paws: C'mon, girls. It's not like they're real. Probably costumes. And we're in witch costumes. And plus, [Starts walking.] it's not like— [Accidentally bumps Frankie Stein.] Frankie Stein: [Looks at the Bratzillaz.] You must be the new ghouls, right? Meygana Broomstix: Ghouls? We are witches! Lagoona Blue: [Walks to them.] Well then. How about you cast a spell that makes you look like monsters? That's the only way to attend this school. Frankie Stein: I'm Frankie. Let's go and meet my friends! Yasmina Clairvoya: Alright then! [Scene cuts to the Bratzillaz witches and Monster High ghouls at the canteen.] Draculaura: So you're like witches? Oh my ghoul, that's fangtastic! Clawdeen Wolf: You like werewolves? [Smirks.] Sashabella Paws: I like all animals! Clawdeen Wolf: I'm one. [Howls.] Jade J'Adore: So we are suppose to dress like ghouls so that we could enter this school? Ghoulia Yelps: [Groans.] Yasmina Clairvoya: What did she say? Cleo de Nile: She said yes. Cloetta Spelletta: Meygana–let's go meet other ghouls! [Walks away with Meygana.] Jade J'Adore: I'm sorry, did I miss something? [Points to Deuce.] Who's that boy with snake hair? Deuce Gorgon: Deuce Gorgon, son of Medusa. Cleo de Nile: [Grabs Deuce's hand.] A.K.A my man! [Scene cuts to Meygana and Cloetta with Operetta and Rochelle Goyle.] Operetta: Witches? Show me your fangtastic spells! Cloetta Spelletta: Do it, Meygana! Meygana Broomstix: [Creates a broom and flies.] This is flying! [Ends.] Category:Webisodes Category:Season 1